


What's in the Heart of the Sun?

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love, Poetry, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Valtor is the sun and Griffin is the moon. A poem about their relationship in this AU, about their impossible but persisting love.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	What's in the Heart of the Sun?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a pic on tumblr and I got thoughts, and I got feels and this was born. Hope you enjoy! :)

He was the sun and he spread life all around  
She was the moon in need of his light to shine  
Other stars were her companions in the night  
But she needed to have him to live

He could kill anything with his rays burning mercilessly  
Just a desire in his heart and it was a fact  
But she never wavered in the face of his cruelty  
Never feared him to have destruction reach for her

He grew flowers for her delightful smile  
Gifted them light to plead them out of the ground  
Where they’d greet her when she showed up from the dark  
And grow inside her the love he couldn’t kiss into her heart

He gave her freedom to exist and live  
To run her rays over delicate things and not leave a trail of ash behind  
To bathe in water beds without boiling the life that lay there  
To be loved by everyone that worshiped him in fear of his whims

She was the moon and she was grateful  
She owed him her life and she knew that  
She never forgot her devotion to him  
He was the sun and he was her king

She was the moon shining gently among small pearls  
She reflected his light back at him with her heart’s mirror  
The only one with a piece of her to give  
When everyone else was taking, living off of him

She was so kind she softened the touch of his light  
And filled it with life instead of leaving it blinding and bright  
And sheltered it in herself to turn it into a tender blessing  
To touch everything around begging for hope with

She made waves to dance for him with nothing to tame her reverence  
Even when she couldn’t see his eyes through the dark separating them  
She sang her love to him through the ocean she’d made her domain  
Returning his fiery passion through the waters that had her light tangled within

She was his only world when he burned  
Letting him touch everything he wanted through her  
Kind to life when she didn’t let him fry all of it  
And kind to him as she let him feel

He was the sun and he was willful  
He could scorch the ground lifeless and dry  
And she’d still give that soft smile of light  
She was the moon and she was his heart


End file.
